parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Pan part 16 - Big Chief Ash Ketchum/I Had A Mother Once
Cast *Peter Pan - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *The Lost Boys - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), Robin Hood, Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) Transcript *Jeremy, Robin Hood, Christopher Robin, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky, Milo, and Max: (return to Hangman's Tree) Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda What makes the red man red? Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda (as they all enter inside, Mario appears in the tree) *Ash Ketchum: Big Chief Flying Eagle greets his knights! (in Sylvester's voice) How! *Jeremy, Robin Hood, Christopher Robin, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Porky: How, Your Majesty! How, Your Majesty! How! *Milo: How! *Max: How! *Ash Ketchum: Sylvester greets little mother! (in Sylvester's voice) How! *May: (still wearing the headband and war paint) How! *Ash Ketchum: Hey, thanks, May. If you think I'm wonderful, everyone else thinks I'm wonderful. *May: Yeah, espcially Misty. *Ash Ketchum: Misty? *May: Milo and Max. Take off that war paint and get ready for bed. *Milo: Bed? *Max: Well, alright, just this once. *May: Okay, let's get to sleep now. *Milo: Now? *Max: Okay, time to get to sleep. *Ash Ketchum: Yes, that's right! Stay many moons! Have heap big time! *May: Now Ash, let's stop pretending and be practical. *Ash Ketchum: Chief Flying Eagle has spoken! *May: Oh, for goodness' sake! Please, boys! Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages? *Max: Of course. *May: (taking the Indian headband off his head) But you can't. You need a mother; we all do. And I am, and I'm Ash's girlfriend. *Max: (putting his arms in the sleeves of his blue sock monkey footie pajamas) Aren't you our mother, May? *May: (doing his sock monkey zipper) Of course, I'm the lost boys' mother. Surely, you haven't forgotten our real mother. *Max: Did she have a grey and white fur coat and two brothers, one with a tan coat and other with a silver coat and a cap? *May: Oh no, guys. There is Sagwa Miao, our pet. *Milo: What? Oh my. That name sounds familiar. *Porky Pig: I think I had a mother once. *Bugs Bunny: What was she like? *Daffy Duck: What was she like? *Robin Hood: Now I've really forgotten. *Jeremy: I had a white rat. *Christopher Robin: (shoving him) That's no mother! (all the kids start fighting) *Bugs Bunny: Who ya shovin'? *Daffy Duck: Who ya shovin'? *May: Please, boys. I'll tell you what a mother is. *Bugs Bunny: Yeah, tell us. *Daffy Duck: Tell us. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Transcripts